A potential obstacle to driving a vehicle occurs when a driver of the vehicle has a problem with maintaining focus or concentration while driving. For example, consider a scenario where a person is injured in an automobile accident and as a result of the accident, executive functioning, attention/concentration, processing speed, visual episodic memory, and/or psychomotor functioning of the driver is impaired. While the driver is impaired, attempts to drive a vehicle may result in traffic violations, including speeding and following too close to a motor vehicle, or possible accidents due to the disruption in the driver's focus and concentration. Other possible impairments include, but are not limited to, brain injury, stroke, Parkinson's disease, attention deficit disorder (ADD), normal aging, etc. Further, persons with no diagnosable condition but beset with receiving multiple traffic violations can benefit from improved concentration and focus.